A disk device such as a DVD player is configured to perform recording and reproducing of an information signal while rotating a disk as an information recording medium using a turntable. A clamp mechanism is used to clamp the disk onto the turntable to hold the disk. There is known a disk clamp mechanism (of a first type) configured to push the disk clamper to the turntable side using a resilient force by a plate (see, for example, Patent Document No. 1). There is known another disk clamp mechanism (of a second type) configured to attract the disk clamper to the turntable using a magnet or a magnetic material (see, for example, Patent Document No. 2).
Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2680727 (Page 3, FIG. 2).
Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication, No. 2003-123353 (Pages 3-4, FIG. 2).
In the disk clamp mechanism of the first type, movable base on which the turntable is mounted is swingably (movably in the vertical direction) provided on a main chassis. The disk clamper is held by a disk clamper holding member formed of a metal plate having a thickness of 1 mm, and is pushed to the turntable side by the plate spring provided on an upper surface a surface opposite to the turntable) of the disk clamper holding member. When the turntable is moved upward by the swinging of the movable base, the disk clamper is pushed to the turntable side by means of a compression force from the plate spring, so that the disk is clamped between the disk clamper and the turntable.
In the disk clamp mechanism of the second type, the magnet is fixed to the turntable instead of the plate spring. The magnet magnetically attracts the turntable, so that the disk is clamped between the disk clamper and the turntable. Further, the main chassis and the disk clamper holding member are integrally formed of resin.
In either of the disk clamp mechanisms of the first and second types, the force for clamping the disk is approximately 2N (newton) in general.